


Bubble tea is always the best

by Tigertooth



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertooth/pseuds/Tigertooth
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 29





	Bubble tea is always the best

人的組成有70%是水，那麼他身邊這位，應該是70%的珍珠奶茶。

Brett喜歡喝珍珠奶茶這件事眾所皆知，導致Eddy每次出門都會順道幫他捎一杯回來。他喜歡Brett那雙沒有靈魂的眼睛因為珍珠奶茶發出光芒，好像看見飲料比看見自己男朋友回家還要開心。

但這件事怪不了任何人，畢竟自家男友愛喝，自己就心甘情願的幫他買回來。以前Brett總會在他回家時甜蜜蜜的親上來，像極了等著主人回家的乖巧貓咪，哪像現在，心裡眼裡的都是那杯珍珠奶茶，第一個吻上的不是自己的嘴唇，而是那根該死的吸管。

Eddy試過故意不買，但是回到家，看到Brett失落的神情，好吧，他正式承認，Eddy Chen輸了，輸給區區一杯珍珠奶茶。

真是幼稚，自己怎麼會跟一杯飲料較勁？但是當他也跟著Brett飲下冰涼美味的奶茶時，他覺得自己輸的心服口服。

那天午後，Eddy又帶著兩杯珍珠奶茶回家，才剛踏進家門，Brett就迫不及待的把提袋從他手中接過來。

「What the...Bro，我鞋子都還沒脫好，你也太急了吧。」  
「Bubble tea！」

他用浮誇的語氣喊著，一副根本不把Eddy放在眼裡的樣子，Brett只有在這種時候才會像個小孩，可愛的要命。他用吸管戳開飲料封膜，炸出療癒又清脆的聲音。吸入第一口的瞬間，Brett露出像是被上帝救贖的表情，幸福的不得了。

什麼啊，搞得像是第一次喝珍珠奶茶一樣，Eddy笑著看他。

「嗯——bubble tea...」

Brett發出享受的聲音，臉頰被珍珠塞的滿滿的像隻倉鼠，手中的飲料馬上就少了一大截。他突然看了Eddy一眼，然後開始伸出舌頭繞著那根吸管打轉，水亮的唇把刺眼的紅色吸管含了進去。吸管被晶亮的唾液包裹著，粉嫩的舌頭還掛著一絲液體。Brett吸了一口奶茶，用無辜的像小鹿一樣的眼神看著Eddy。

「Eddy，你幹嘛一直看我？」

這個人根本是做賊的喊抓賊，好像自己才是滿腦子黃色思想的人。

「Eddy，你硬了耶，我只是在喝珍珠奶茶。」

Brett這麼說，還裝作清白的吸了一口奶茶，一邊裝模作樣的咬著珍珠。要不是Brett眼裡的調笑太過明顯，Eddy真的會以為剛剛的畫面不過是因為自己太齷齪而幻想出來的。

「你要我幫你嗎？」

白皙的手扯下棉褲，才剛放下飲料的手還帶著寒氣，碰觸到皮膚的瞬間Eddy被冰的發出驚呼。Brett的眼神都是責怪和嘲笑，明明他才是始作俑者，卻讓Eddy心底升起一股罪惡感。他搓揉著底褲裡飽脹的性器，還輕輕用小指勾起底褲邊緣，拉起再放開，彈性布料和皮膚拍擊清脆的聲音讓Eddy一下子紅了耳根。

真是該死，他的性器硬的發疼，他滿腦子只想把那顆毛茸茸的腦袋往自己胯下壓。

「你好急喔。」

Brett反而不慌不忙的再吸了一口珍珠奶茶，咀嚼完珍珠還故意的舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

Eddy的眼神已經寫滿不滿和惱怒，Brett見狀也不再捉弄他，乾脆的把底褲拉下來。

「精神真好，Eddy Chen。」

他雙手握著根部，像貓咪一樣用臉頰討好的蹭著他的性器，然後張大嘴巴含了進去。口腔內因為剛剛喝了奶茶還冰冰涼涼的，Eddy變本加厲的用性器戳著內壁，柔軟的臉頰被色情的勾勒出性器的形狀。

Brett咿咿嗚嗚的表達不滿，卻還是乖巧的縮緊口腔內側的軟肉吸吮。漂亮又無辜的下垂眼看起來就好像是個吃著糖的孩子，但那張看起來永遠像是擦了唇彩的紅潤嘴唇卻乖巧又賣力的含著自己——該死，怎麼會有人看起來純潔又色情？

舌頭舔舐過柱體，白皙的手不忘撫弄著無法含進去的根部，揉捏著囊袋。像電流一般的快感讓Eddy蜷縮起腳趾，後腰的肌肉開始發酸，然而埋在胯間的人還樂此不彼的故意發出嘖嘖水聲。

Eddy的手撫上那顆毛茸茸的腦袋，指尖溫柔的順著髮尾，像在撫摸貓咪，但卻隱隱施力著往下壓，迫使他再含的更深一些。

喉間爆發的不適感讓Brett的眼睛頓時含滿氤氳水氣，好像一眨就可以滾出淚來。他發出聲音想要抗議，卻被無意識的挺的更深。

那杯珍珠奶茶被放在桌上，杯壁凝結起細細秘密的水滴，在桌上匯聚成一小攤水。Eddy可笑勝負慾沒由來的燃燒起來——看看是誰被冷落了？

Brett還在動作著，那顆黑乎乎的腦袋不斷晃動，嘴唇因為摩擦而變得紅腫。晶亮的嘴唇美味的把自己大口吞下又吐出，喉間不時發出帶著可愛鼻音的輕哼。該死，這畫面美好的不得了，濕熱的口腔帶來的快感讓Eddy忍不住低低的呻吟起來。

「Oh....Brett，你做的真好.....、」

Brett好像氣急敗壞的說了些什麼，但嘴裡的性器把那些話語全都堵了回去。

直到Eddy嘟嘟嚷嚷著說他要射了，Brett才吐出性器，在被舔的晶亮的龜頭上留下響亮的吻，舌頭還色情的掛著透明的液體。精液射在那張漂亮的臉上，Brett皺皺鼻子，一副很不滿的樣子。Eddy帶著心虛的笑容看向他，意料之內的撞上他埋怨的眼神。

他憐惜的抹去他臉上的液體，Brett乖巧的湊了過去，像小動物一樣舔舐他的手指。

桌上的奶茶因為冰塊融化而析出一層水，珍珠黏在杯底，看起來不像剛買的時候那樣美味了。

「這杯就別喝了。」

哈，這次是我贏了，Eddy驕傲的想。


End file.
